This research is designed to explore the mechanism by which the prokaryote Caulobacter crescentus regulates its progress through the division cycle. Specifically, what causes chromosome replication to begin in some cells and to delay in others, what are the pathways along which the two different cell types of Caulobacter undergo their morphological changes, and what are the interrelationships between the morphogenetic pathways and DNA replication.